


Sacrifice - Helsaween 2020

by Helsanon



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Cultists, Cults, Deception, Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, Fantasy, Halloween, Helsaween (Disney), Helsaween 2020 (Disney), Monsters, Movie: Frozen (2013), warhammer fantasy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsanon/pseuds/Helsanon
Summary: A Witch Hunter arrives at the town he was tipped on about a witch doing unsanctioned ice magic. What seemed to be a simple work day changed into something way different.Written for the Helsaween 2020 event.Helsa, Iceburns, Kristanna
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Gerda/Kai (Disney: Frozen)
Kudos: 10
Collections: ❄❄❄





	Sacrifice - Helsaween 2020

**Helsaween Week 3 – Sacrifice**

– Warhammer Fantasy AU –

“NO!”

The shout came from a young woman with strawberry blonde hair in two braids, wearing a green dress and green shoes. She carried a basket filled with mushrooms, freshly plucked from the nearby forest. The girl arrived at her home and saw a most terrible sight: her sister, with blonde hair in a long braid and wearing a blue dress and blue shoes, was on her knees. 

“Who dares interrupt the holy work of a Witch Hunter?” the tall man in front of the blonde woman turned his head towards the interloper. He wore a breastplate, an outlandish hat, and a leather overcoat brimmed with details. He also had a lot of trinkets, potions, and seals all over him. Two crossed pistols were attached to his belt, another pistol was on his right hand, and a sword on his left. His most striking feature was his eyes: emerald green irises that looked at the kneeled woman with displeasure and zealotry. The same woman looked at him with her icy blue eyes; they were locked in a battle of wills for some time before the blue-dressed girl lost it.

He came here after someone anonymously tipped his organization about a sorceress creating water from thin air and preserving food with ice all year round. He finally found her and judgement would be exacted today. The witch hunter was aiming his pistol at the blonde, who seemed resigned to her fate. However, when she saw her sister coming from the woods, she couldn’t help but cry.

“Leave my sister alone!” the green-dressed girl rushed to their position and hugged her older sibling, standing between her and the gun. She had a fierce look, staring at the man. A group of curious people watched the peculiar event transpiring there.

“I wish I could, miss. But she has been accused of witchery and the evidence found inside her house is most damning!”

“Lies! My sister never harmed anyone or anything!”

“Move aside, girl. Her fate is sealed.”

The strawberry blonde stood up and glared at the man, crossing her arms.

“I will not.”

The witch hunter shook his head and sighed at the impetuous girl. “So be it.” He raised his gun to the green-dressed girl’s forehead and said some final prayers.

“Lord Westergaard!” a town guard came running to the green-eyed man; panting, he took some time to recover. 

“Speak.”

“There… there’s a ruckus at the tavern!”

“And why is that something of my concern, guard?”

“Because of _who_ is causing it! Come, quickly!”

The witch hunter looked at the sisters before following the guard.

“This is not over.”

Lord Westergaard arrived at the tavern and noticed the guard was true to his word: a confusing mess was happening there! Chairs, mugs, teeth; everything was flying in all directions because of the brawl. He produced a whistle and blew it, breaking the fight in seconds. The startled patrons were puzzled by the disturbance – but, on the moment they saw who did that, they quickly scurried to their tables and resumed whatever they were doing previously. One of them didn’t, though.

The witch hunter approached him. “State your name, citizen.”

“I’m Kristoff Bjorgman.” He was taller and stronger than Lord Westergaard, wearing a grey jacket over a beige shirt and brown pants. By his gruff accent, he wasn’t a local. He had blond hair.

“Ah, a Northerner! A trader, I presume.”

“Yes. I traveled far and wide to sell my products and those three over there” – the blond pointed at 3 scruff-looking figures – “told me they didn’t like my presence.”

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes at the situation and turned them towards the guard.

“I’ll give you 5 seconds to apologize for wasting my time with this.”

“Sir! I-I’m sorry!”

“Get out of my sight.” And, as if it was magic, the guard left in a hurry to his original posting.

“Kristoff, right? See, it’s not my job to deal with this.”

“I understand, mister. I just want to sell my wares and go back home.”

The witch hunter turned around and walked a few steps towards the door. “I’m about to finish some work and I’ll leave this place, too. You can come with me if you want. The roads aren’t safe for a lone merchant.”

Kristoff smiled – from being cornered by hostile people to getting a powerful travel companion! He wasted no time and followed the other man.

Lord Westergaard returned to the sisters’ house. The commotion was gone and an older couple was assisting the blonde girl with some cookies and tea. The green-dressed girl had a dagger in her hand and was clearly nervous. He asked Kristoff to remain some meters away from them.

“Elsa Arendelle! We have unfinished business.”

“You have not! Get out!” The younger sister blocked his path, branding her weapon.

“This accursed town will take no more of my time.” He unsheathed his sword and quickly disarmed the poor girl, who looked helplessly at her dagger on the ground. Lord Westergaard nudged her from his path and was once again staring at the blue-dressed girl.

“Lord Westergaard. Please.” The older woman pleaded.

“She’s been a staple in our community. Don’t take her from us, Lord.” The older man also pleaded.

The witch hunter looked at them with disbelief.

“You… _protect_ this woman? The one with unmelted ice statues inside her house in late spring? How do you explain that?”

“I… cannot. But she helps us with her –“

“Don’t tell him, Gerda!”

“No, please. _Continue_. With her…?” His visage changed to a vicious one as if he was getting exactly what he wanted.

“I’m sorry, Lord. But I can’t speak against Elsa.”

The witch hunter felt some light punches on his back. He turned and saw the younger girl bashing at him. Tears were falling from her face.

“Don’t take her! She’s the only family I have! Please!”

Unmoved, he pushed her away and drew his pistol, walking towards Elsa. She was sitting on an old chair, having a hand over the other one and both on her lap. Her eyes rested on Anna.

“Last words, witch?”

“Anna… I’ll never forget you and our parents. Take care of our home.”

“Elsa!”

At that moment, the same guard from earlier came running.

“If you tell me about another brawl, I swear…”

“Sorry, sir! But this time it’s really serious! People with strange clothes are attacking the town outskirts! One of them used magic, too!”

Lord Westergaard gawked at the guard. “Take me there, at once! Muster all the guards you can!” He looked at the blue-dressed girl one last time and left.

“Kristoff! Do you know how to fight?”

The northerner picked up a shovel from his cart and did some crude flourishes with it. “Good enough?”

“Follow me.” And the three men ran towards the east gate.

Anna picked up her dagger and came to her sister’s side.

“We have to leave! That monster will come back sooner or later.”

“She’s right, Elsa. As much as we love you being here, you’re not safe. We can arrange a way.” The older man told her, with caring eyes.

“Thank you, Kai. I don’t know how to repay such kindness.” Elsa answered him.

“Just continue to be who you already are.” Gerda patted Elsa on her shoulders and smiled. Kai had already left, taking some of his pals to his house.

“But where will we go?” Elsa looked at Anna. “We’ve been living here since we were born.”

“Perhaps south? I’ve heard they’re more open-minded about your gift there.” Anna said while concealing her weapon and smiling at her sister.

“Ooh, south is good. They have warmer winters there.” Gerda let a single tear leave her eyes, already sad by the prospect of those lovely girls leaving town. But their safety was paramount. The three women entered the house and started packing things.

Sometime later, Kai and his pals brought a cart with a large haystack.

“Girls! I got you something!”

Elsa, Anna, and Gerda left the house, carrying with them as many personal items they could. They quickly put those inside the cart, concealing with the hay. The cart was pulled by two donkeys and a friend of Kai’s that lived in another town to the south acted as the coachman. Everything was prepared quickly and quietly to not bring any suspicion upon them.

“You’ll have to endure the journey for two days. Once you get there, you’ll leave the cart and move to the basement of this fella here” – he patted the coachman’s foot. “His wife is a lovely woman and both will take care of you until you can move further south.”

Anna embraced the old couple, thanking them for the trouble. Elsa also did it and they quickly jumped inside the haystack. Minutes later, the cart was moving.

“Yay! We’re free!” Anna exclaimed.

“Can’t believe we did it.” Elsa said.

“Well, then you should! The daring sisters, on an adventure!”

Elsa couldn’t help but chuckle at her sister’s excitement. Not even two hours ago, she thought she was done for. Now, she’s being smuggled outside the Empire.

Hours later, Lord Westergaard and Kristoff returned to Elsa’s home. They were covered in grime and blood – mostly others’ – and were exhausted.

However, there was no one around to open the door. The Witch Hunter kicked it and noticed the house was plundered of the girls’ stuff. Either they were robbed or…

“Blast it!”

“Uh… what happened, Lord?”

“They’re gone! The cultists were just a distraction.” He kicked a rocking horse toy, sending it flying to the kitchen.

“Mister, do you need to kill that woman? She seems pretty harmless.”

The witch hunter looked at Kristoff. His face was contorted into pure anger. The blond man even backpedaled two or three steps.

“She is a WITCH! An unregistered SORCERER!” He picked up an ice figurine of a tree. “This is her work. It’s almost summer and this doesn’t melt!” He threw it on the floor, smashing it into hundreds of pieces.

Kristoff shrugged. “Dunno, mister. This ice stuff looks quite innocent to me. The witch with the cultists was far more dangerous to me.”

Lord Westergaard facepalmed. “The temptations of Chaos are insidious. She might think what she does is safe, but the foul gods have noticed her since the first spell she cast. They’ll try to use her for their nefarious purposes.”

“What do you propose, then?”

“We discover who helped them and where they went.”

Anna and Elsa were sleeping inside the haystack. The trip became boring quite fast, as they couldn’t look outside. Secrecy was too important to beat curiosity. Anna slept first, with Elsa embracing her and thinking about how things were easier when their parents were around. Their father was a minor noble of the Empire and a loyal subject of the Emperor, but his sudden death (alongside his wife) was exploited by petty rivals and only that small house remained as the inheritance to the girls. Kai and Gerda, their most trusted servants, took the girls under their wing and raised them as their own. When Elsa was about to sleep with somewhat nice dreams, the cart stopped. Elsa kept as silent as she could be while trying to listen to what was going outside. She heard horse clopping – more than one. They stopped near the cart and some muffled conversation happened. All of a sudden, she felt the cart violently rock and heard a _thud_ from the outside. The donkeys started to make a lot of noise and then… silence. 

Anna woke up, but Elsa told her to be quiet. They couldn’t hear absolutely anything – and that was frightening. Unexpectedly, the girls were grabbed by strangers’ arms and were dragged out of the haystack into the open. Their captors wore brown hooded robes with a blue tint.

“Hey! Let us go!” Anna ordered.

“Calm down, girls. You’re safe now.” One of the hooded people said.

“Safe? Who are you?” Elsa demanded. She then noticed someone was on the ground. It was Kai’s friend; he was dead, with a crossbow bolt in his chest. The donkeys were nowhere to be seen.

“ANNA! We’re being kidnapped!”

“Not today!” The strawberry blonde quickly drew her dagger and hurt her captor, who winced in pain. Elsa pushed away hers and threw some ice darts – pinning her opponent to a tree.

“Quickly, let’s grab their horses!” Elsa suggested.

“Good thinking, sis!” Anna jumped on one of the animals and watched her sister do the same. They quickly galloped to the same direction they were going - south, towards the bigger town - and left the kidnappers behind.

Kai and Gerda were sitting stiffly on chairs. Lord Westergaard had his pistol in his hand and walked back and forth, interrogating the couple.

“Once again: where did they go?”

“We don’t know.” Kai answered.

“YOU KNOW! Tell me this instant or the penalty you deserve will increase tenfold!”

Kai and Gerda traded worried glances. They’d gladly give their life for the girls, but they never met a dedicated witch hunter before. The tales of their tortures were frightening.

“Sir, please. Elsa never hurt a fly in her entire life! Why are you so adamant about getting her?”

“A witch can and will become a vessel to the dark gods. It’s not a question of _if_ , but _when_. I must cleanse the Empire of such _dangerous_ individuals.”

Kristoff was eating a sandwich while the interrogation was going on. Until now, the strange man was more threats than action. He heard very few stories about those weirdos and didn’t know how far one would _really_ go to get one’s job done. For him, all Lord Westergaard was doing was a bluff.Hans slipped in and out of consciousness.Hans slipped in and out of consciousness.Hans slipped in and out of consciousness.Hans slipped in and out of consciousness.

“No! Not our sweet Elsa. She’s the most benevolent being I’ve met.” Gerda said. Their pleas were irritating and hollow to the witch hunter’s ears.

“For the last time, tell me wh-“

A knock on the door interrupted them.

“Lord! I know where they went.”

The green-eyed man opened the door and was greeted by a short, old man.

“Lord, I am called Weselton and I have lived here since my earlier days. I can assure you Elsa is a monster and she has caused many problems. People don’t talk much about her to avoid inciting her wrath upon them!”

“He’s lying, my lord! Don’t believe whatever he says!” Kai appealed.

Finally, a cooperative soul. Lord Westergaard ignored Kai’s words and brought Weselton to a more private area, outside the house.

“Speak, Weselton.”

“They went south! They were hidden in a hay cart.”

“How do you know such information?”

“I was spying on the blonde witch. I was the one who alerted the authorities about her witchery!”

The witch hunter gave the old man a great smile. This was exactly the kind of citizen the Empire needed to remain safe from evil.

“Excellent job. Here, have these silver coins and keep up the good work.”

“Thanks, Lord!” Weselton quickly left his company, smiling at himself. Unbeknownst to the witch hunter, Weselton had indeed been spying on the girls… but not for the reasons the green-eyed man thought. They were far more sinister.

Returning to the house, Lord Westergaard released the old couple.

“Your reports won’t be necessary anymore. I’m feeling especially merciful today, so you can leave. But I’ll add to the Witch Hunter archives that you weren’t… _cooperative_.”

Kai and Gerda looked at each other and then to that man. They hastily bowed and left the building. “Kristoff, I’m going south. I know you’re a northerner, so I believe our partnership ends here. Thanks for the help with the cultists.”

The countryman, now finished with his sandwich, thought for a moment.

“Well, I have a partner here, called Sven. I can let him sell the rest of our wares while I go with you.”

“I like your initiative, citizen.”

“Well, and I like the strawberry blonde girl you’re hunting. Can’t let you hurt her now, can I?” With a roguish smile, he left the house. The witch hunter shook his head and followed the other man, not before picking up one of Elsa’s ice figurines – a happy snowman. _‘This one won’t damage my satchel_ ’, he thought.

Elsa and Anna raced their horses through the road, running away from whoever wanted them. The wind in their hair and face felt liberating. They laughed and smiled, dreaming about the new life they’d have from now on.

Such high spirits distracted them; a long and sturdy rope crossed the road after a hard turn and the horses hit it, throwing both girls from their saddles. Elsa quickly conjured some snow mounts and ice slicks to reduce the impact of their fall, sliding the girls some meters further. When they recovered their wits, they were surrounded by similar figures from the earlier kidnapping attempt.

“You are the Chosen One, Elsa. There’s no point in resisting. Join us.”

“I’ve had my share of creepy people today, gentleman. Back off and let us be.” Elsa was in an aggressive stance, ice winds forming around her hands. Anna had her dagger at the ready and was back to back with her sister.

The strange fellows started chanting and the ground below the sisters started to glow blueish, forming odious-looking patterns.

“Elsa, what’s this?”

“I don’t know… but it’s not good!”

The ice sorceress threw a bunch of ice at the cultists, interrupting the ritual.

“Secure them! The Master of Fortune will have his due today!”

At once, the cultists jumped at Elsa and Anna. They fought back and killed some of them, but they were too numerous and knocked both out. They put the girls on another cart and took an off-road trail to an undisclosed destination. The cultists didn’t notice, but something white-ish was being left in their wake. It was snowflakes.

“It seems we’re too late.”

Lord Westergaard examined the body of the man who probably guided the hay cart with the girls. There was no exact trace of them; they were taken by whoever attacked the cart. Not even by riding fast horses, the duo could stop that from happening.

“Someone else also has their eyes on Elsa. This is worrying.” Pensive, the witch hunter tried to think about local threats that might have an interest in an unsanctioned sorceress.

“Mister! Here!” Kristoff’s warning snapped him back to reality and what the former found was pretty disturbing: a hooded robe pinned to a tree by ice darts.

“Elsa’s magic, no doubt. And the robes confirm my worst fears: the same cultists we fought earlier are here _precisely_ for the girl. I cannot let her fall on their hands.”

From the corner of his eye, Lord Westergaard noticed something on the ground. It was another cultist, wimping. He used his boot to turn the man over; the latter was trying to hold his guts inside his body, but it was clear he was a goner sooner or later. Kristoff puked when he saw that.

“So, scum. Why do you want the ice sorceress?”

“I won’t… tell… you… anything…” the cultist spat near one of the witch hunter’s boots; the latter squatted and picked up the man’s head by his hair.

“I can make your last moments very hurtful… or I can give you a quick death. It will depend solely on you.”

The cultists tried to laugh, but his movements hurt so much, he almost died on the spot. He was gurgling blood from his mouth.

The witch hunter slapped the man. “Pay attention! What will you do with her?”

“Why do you care? She’s long gone now. The Master of Fortune will have his due!” he expired right after saying them. The witch hunter released his hair and kicked the now lifeless body.

“Disgusting worm.”

Kristoff, now recomposed, went straight to his horse and waited for Lord Westergaard to do the same.

“We need to find them. Each second is precious.”

“Sure thing, mister! Can’t wait to find… erm… Anna, right? And ask her for a date. And take her away, far from here!”

“You know what? If we’re going to be that informal to each other, call me Hans.”

Anna was the first one to wake up. She was gagged and had her wrists tied. She took a good look at where she was – some kind of underground complex, excavated long ago and now used by these bad people. Torches illuminated the corridors and the room they were in. She noticed 2 cultists were guarding them, but they had their backs turned to the girls. She looked to her left and saw Elsa in the same situation as hers, but still passed out. Anna jumped with her hips to join her sister and nudged her to wake up.

“Hmmpf! Elsmh!”

“Huhh…”

“Wupf upk!”

The blonde woman opened her eyes and quickly jolted, in panic. She saw Anna and finally calmed down a bit; trying to cast a spell was impossible – her hands didn’t move freely enough.

The guards noticed the commotion behind them and looked at the girls. The one on the right had a devilish smile, while the other playfully moved his sword.

“Tonight, you will serve the Master of Fortune in a way none of us can. Blessed it be!”

“Blessed it be!” Said the smiling individual.

Anna and Elsa were confused by what they meant by those words, but they know nothing good could come from them. A third person arrived and they had a woman’s voice.

“The Hour approaches. The preparations are well underway and, tomorrow, we’ll have access to the Master of Fortune’s blessings. All thanks to you, Elsa Arendelle.” She then left the room.

Elsa looked at Anna in despair; however, she saw her sister doing something strange.

“Anph?”

Anna blinked with one eye at Elsa while she produced her hidden dagger and was cutting her ropes. When the older sister noticed that, she turned her back to have the same done to her. The guards were talking to each other in some merry way and didn’t pay attention to the prisoners.

Once freed, Elsa quickly muffled them with icy gags while Anna stabbed one four or five times, seemingly in a rage state. The other tried to run, but Elsa froze his feet and he fell. Anna jumped on him and also jabbed at him with her dagger. Elsa melted her ice on them and Anna threw their bodies at the same place the girls were kept. She then cut their gags.

“A-Anna… what have we done…” Elsa was in shock. She defended herself earlier, but was knocked out too fast to think about her actions. Now, she witnessed her powers being used to murder someone else.

“It was us or then, sis.” Anna was panting, half of her dress coated in blood. She was trying to cope with this situation as well. The girls embraced, crying.

“I don’t want to kill anymore, Anna. We have to leave here.”

“I don’t want to, Elsa. But I think this is just the start of our troubles.”

Hans and Kristoff arrived at the hard turn the girls were captured earlier. They dismounted at the sight of the mangled horses. Hans removed his hat and, for the first time, Kristoff noticed he had auburn hair.

“Poor animals. Whoever could do this is a heartless bastard.”

The northerner also was sad about the horses. He liked reindeers more, but they couldn’t handle the warmer south and he had to resort to horses instead.

They then noticed the four or five cultists lying dead. Some of them had blade punctures and others had icicles trespassing them.

“The girls can put up a fight.” Hans removed one of the icicles, showing it to Kristoff. “And this is why I hunt witches. She might have never done this before, but what’s stopping her from doing it in the future?”

“Mister, she was defending herself and her sister from these bad men.”

“It doesn’t matter. She must be held accountable for her curse.”

Kristoff rolled his eyes. “Hans, why don’t the Empire just leave her alone?”

“Because she’s a ticking bomb. There are darker, powerful forces that desire nothing but a way to enter our reality. Sorcerers and witches are their main gateway.”

“How can you be so sure of that? It sounds to me like just persecution.”

Hans grabbed Kristoff’s collar, fuming.

“I SAW IT! I saw a seemingly innocent man, who sprayed love and affection wherever he went, becoming a misshapen monster with beaks, tentacles, and claws in front of me! He was hugging a child and then he ate the poor kid!”

The blond’s eyes went wild at such vivid description and mumbled a low “sorry”. The witch hunter released him and turned to the road again.

“Now that you understand what I’m doing here, let’s go back to the business at hand.”

Kristoff, now calmer after Hans’s outburst, tried to notice anything that the auburn-haired man could’ve missed. Lo and behold, he did!

“Mister, I think Elsa wants to be found by us. Look there.” He pointed at some strange, white-ish particles. Hans picked up some of them and they looked like icy snowflakes.

“Looks like her style of breadcrumbs. By the state of the fight back there, she might be terrified.”

“And that means Anna might be, too! We have to save them!”

“Save…?” Hans looked at Kristoff, perplexed. He never saw what they were doing as a heroic deed.

“Yes! They’re in danger and we’re equipped to save them.” Kristoff raised his shovel.

The witch hunter couldn’t believe there was someone so naïve could exist, but there was one right there.

“If you say so, Kristoff. Onwards, to _save_ the damsels in distress!”

Now that they have cooled their minds, Elsa and Anna had to think about an escape plan.

“Perhaps we should go right until we find an exit?” Anna proposed.

“What if we just walk in circles? They’ll acknowledge we’re missing anytime soon.”

“at least we’ll have a head start!” Not waiting anymore, Anna grabbed Elsa’s hand and guided her through the unfamiliar corridors. They tried to be subtle and stealthy, avoiding patrols and knocking out anyone they stumbled upon. 

Elsa’s magic and Anna’s fury helped them for a time, but when they reached a hall with a breeze – meaning they were close to the surface – they were intercepted by a group of 20 or more cultists.

“No more running, ladies. The Master of Fortune awaits.” The same womanly voice spoke.

“To hell with your Master of Fuss or whatever!” Anna wanted to lunge at them, but Elsa held her arm.

“Allow me.” Elsa’s normal visage turned into something cruel. Her full fury was unleashed on those cultists as icy stalactites were formed in front of her and released at them. Two or three were pierced straight away, while the fortunate ones dodged them. The woman leader of the cult pointed a nefarious-looking staff and purple-ish magic raced towards Elsa, hitting her on the face and knocking her out.

“Elsa!” Anna rushed to her sister; she had a blast mark on her right cheek.

“Enough of these games. Tie her up at the altar and her sister somewhere she can watch.” The cultist minions came upon the girls and Anna could only deal with so many before she was taken alongside Elsa.

The snow ‘crumbs’ ended at the entrance of a forgotten Dwarven underground temple. It was old – as old as the first humans to live in the Empire – and had an eerie appearance.

“The trail ends here. This must be the holdout the cultists are using. It sickens me they’re defiling the temple of our oldest allies.” Hans said.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Kristoff was a bit shaken by the idea of entering such a haunting place.

“Well, _mister_ , don’t you want to _save_ Anna? There’s no other way.” Hans lit a torch and entered, followed by a wary Kristoff.

“Keep your wits about you, Bjorgman. We’ll find the cultists in great numbers; but it’s our duty, as citizens of the Empire, to exact justice and punishment on them. I hope you won’t flinch when the time comes.”

Kristoff didn’t answer, but Hans knew he was probably sweating. The first time one kills another is a terrifying moment to one’s mind – but it’s a necessary one when living in such troubled times.

The duo also tried to be subtle and stealthy. They didn’t share a word since they entered the complex and examined everything thoroughly, looking for answers. They finally stumbled on ice-gagged, knocked-out cultists; the trail ran hot once again!

Hans unsheathed his sword and killed the hapless cultists on the spot, much to Kristoff’s chagrin; he left only one alive, taking him to the entrance and questioning the man. That cultist, shorter than the others, happened to none other than Weselton! Clearly newer to the whole thing, the old man was quite talkative and splurged out the entire plan to the witch hunter.

“Thank you for your cooperation, _Weselton_. May Sigmar give you a second chance in the afterlife for your help to our cause.” Hans brought his sword to the man’s chest and was about to kill him when Kristoff interjected.

“Hey! Do you have to kill him? He told us everything!”

“He’s still a cultist. He was initiated on their damning lore and now is lost to us. Worst of all, he betrayed my trust.”

“Don’t you believe in second chances, mister?”

“Second chances? Hahaha!” It was the first time Hans laughed, in a long time. Weselton was so afraid that he peed in his pants. Looking at that pathetic display, the auburn-haired man released him.

“Let’s try this then, Bjorgman.” He tied the cultist’s wrists and gagged him. “You will watch our horses. If they and/or you aren’t around when we come back, I’ll end you in ways not even the dark gods can think of!”

Terrified, Weselton just shook his head in affirmation and stood near the horses like a living statue.

Hans looked at the countryman. “Time to go. Be prepared to kill one, if you want to save another.”

Kristoff gulped.

Anna was tied with chains to a rock, ten meters from an altar where Elsa was laid on her back and also chained. Behind it, there were some bizarre runes and a symbol looking like a writhing blue snake with an enormous eye. Cultists surrounded the altar, chanting something the girl couldn’t understand. She tried to get free from her shackles unsuccessfully. She shouted, trying to wake up Elsa; it also didn’t work. Feeling completely useless, Anna could only cry and pray for something to happen and save them from such fate.

The woman from earlier was now anointing Elsa with some oils. When they touched her skin, they fizzled; their smell was revolting.

“Master of Fortune! Listen to us! We desire this woman’s power for ourselves. Bless us with your knowledge and wisdom!” She said.

“BLESS US!” The cultists said in unison.

Anna could see that icy tendrils were leaving Elsa’s body through her chains and ending inside four receptacles. The runes on them were slowly filling up – from colorless to an icy blue.

“Yes! He is listening to us! Continue, brothers and sisters! Tonight, we will become more! The Master of Fortune deems us fortunate enough!”

“BLESS US!”

She finally understood what was happening: they were stealing Elsa’s gift!

“STOP! Don’t do that to her!”

“It’s too late now, little one. Once the ritual is complete, she will be just like you. Oh, and dead too – her blood is necessary to complete it. Don’t fret; you’ll join her later.” With the wickedest grin one could produce, the cultist leader caught Elsa’s braid and raised it. Anna watched, in horror, as the blonde color was turning into some kind of light brown.

“Rejoice, brothers and sisters! Soon, we’ll have enough power to- eh?”

A cultist approached the ritual, exasperated.

“Mistress! Weselton is missing!”

“Who?”

“One of the patrolling guards. We found those the girls killed, but he’s nowhere to be seen.”

“And why is a single brother so important? We’ll deal with him later”

“Because someone reported sighting a witch hunter right after he disappeared!”

“A WHAT?!”

Anna immediately remembered the odious person judging Elsa earlier this morning. He didn’t give up on his pursuit! She looked again at her sister. Elsa was being drained of her mystical power, of part of her identity. No matter what, it seemed the world conspired to remove her sister from it. But the world didn’t know Anna at all if it thought she would let that happen.

“Hah! He’s coming for you! He’ll deal with you all!” Anna screamed, trying to get their attention. “He’s one of the most powerful witch hunters of the entire Empire! You have no chance!”

“SILENCE!” The woman shouted at Anna, who had a sly smile on her face. “Richard, get the rest of the brethren and take care of him. We’re so close!”

“As you command, Mistress!” The cultist left quickly.

“Looks like your plan won’t do any good to you, lady!” Anna said, defiantly smiling.

Hans shot a raging cultist straight in her face, while Kristoff shoveled another to a pit trap they'd just jumped over.

“They’re too many!” Said the blond man.

“No matter! We have to get to Elsa before they do whatever they’re doing to her.”

“Hmmm. I’d say you’re too _worried_ about what happens to her. Are you sure you want to get rid of her?”

“I don’t like the _implications_ in your tone, Bjorgman.”

“Well, mister.” He said while whacking at another cultist. “Have you ever fallen in love? Your obsession with Elsa might be something like that.”

“How can I fall in love with an uncontrolled weapon, Kristoff?!” Hans said, skewering a cultist.

“That’s how you see her? A… weapon? Man, she’s gorgeous! Not as pretty as Anna, of course, but still…”

“You simple man, only thinking with your lower head. There are greater things at play here!” They were now running through a larger corridor – which would certainly take them to the main room.

“Don’t you want to, you know, start a family? Kids?”

“I have twelve brothers. Only one of them was nice to me.” Hans usually didn’t comment about his personal life with others, but Kristoff was an honest soul that helped him even when he had no real stakes at it. Perhaps that’s what a _friend_ was? “I don’t think about forming a family. Not soon, at least.”

Hans’s tracking skills paid off: they reached the larger hall with the altar. They couldn’t believe their very eyes: a foul ritual was happening, with Elsa being chained to the altar and Anna to a rock nearby.

The Mistress noticed them. “Brethren! Infidels! Don’t let them stop our plans!”

“AS YOU WISH!” They chanted in unison, drawing blades.

“Kristoff, your shovel might be strong enough to release Anna. We’ll need her help. I’ll deal with them, for now.”

“Sure thing, Hans!”

The countryman rushed to the strawberry blonde, who couldn’t see the interlopers. Anna knew one of them must be the witch hunter. She soon hears someone approaching and then, tinkling noises; she is finally free! She still had her shackles and chains, but could move, at last.

“Thank you, witc…” when she saw who liberated her, it wasn’t the witch hunter; it was the gruff man that was with him when he returned from the tavern. She hugged him, elated.

Kristoff also hugged her, surprised. A shout made them come back to the situation at hand.

While Kristoff was saving Anna, Hans threw a crude grenade at the mass of cultists. It exploded soon after, outright killing some and maiming many others. Still, the zealots were closer to fifty and a single grenade wouldn’t stop them all. Drawing his pistols, the witch hunter blasted at them.

“Bjorgman! A little help, please? You two lovebirds can have a room later.”

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other and, with a single nod, they ran towards the cultists. The big man shoveled them left and right, while Anna used her chains to trip and whack at them.

The Mistress was flabbergasted by the intruders. She was so close to stealing Elsa’s power! The runes on the receptacles were close to filling. The girl’s white-blonde hair had almost completely changed colors. Their interruption had to be dealt with swiftly.

The Mistress engulfed her hands on one of the receptacles, absorbing some of Elsa’s power. Her eyes became blue and a frost aura surrounded her. Laughing maniacally, she lifted her light blue-coated hands and summoned a most terrible creature: a snow golem with ice claws.

“Go forth, my minion! Kill them!”

The monster howled and moved to the stairs where the trio of heroes was fighting the cultists. They looked in horror at the visage; Hans was the first one to recover and, kicking the cultist he was fighting, produced another grenade and threw it at the golem. The artifact entered its snow body and exploded, launching snow everywhere. The monster growled in pain, but the damage wasn’t enough to stop it. Its long arms grabbed Hans; it threw him at the altar, hitting one of the receptacles and tipping it over, oozing magical essence on the floor.

“NO! YOU IDIOT!” The Mistress was angry at her monster, who didn’t pay attention to her and tried to attack Kristoff; the latter expertly shoveled cultists in the way, making the golem do his work for him.

Hans woke up some seconds after hitting the altar. He shook his head and couldn’t find his hat. He looked at the tipped receptacle and wasted no time in doing the same to the other beside him. The Mistress emitted a foul moan, feeling her power was diminishing.

The witch hunter raised his head and saw Elsa on the altar. She was indeed gorgeous, as Kristoff pointed out earlier. But this entire ordeal proved how perilous she was… or could be. However, he noted she only used her powers to defend herself or those she loved, as well to create pretty figurines. The cultist leader, on the other hand, had her mind set on power and death.

Elsa’s visage was serene and undisturbed as if she was deeply sleeping. A conflict started to brew in his mind: should he release her and have her help them? Or should he let the ritual unfold to the point her powers were gone, but interrupt it before they were transferred to another? Should he kill her on the spot to avoid it all? 

He looked back at Kristoff and Anna; they were fighting as bravely as they could. He knew the girl fought for her sister and the man for that girl. The big guy certainly also wanted Elsa alive. What to do? Unnoticed by Hans, the sorceress’ hands started to move. Her body felt the lack of innate power and connection to the Aether. It reacted to it by forcing her to wake up and deal with the cause.

Elsa’s stirring caught Hans’s attention. She slowly moved her head, waking up. The first thing she saw was Hans’s face staring at her. The same face which wanted her gone from this world almost a day ago. He had a different expression now – as if he was uncertain of what to do. She also noticed how handsome he was: the green eyes matched his auburn hair very nicely. She liked those eyes... If only they were lovingly instead of zealous! She also noticed something funny on his face.

“Those are ridiculous.”

“What…?”

“Your sideburns. Heh.”

Hans's high collar was down after his unwillingly ‘fly lesson’ and his sideburns were exposed for the first time. He touched them, annoyed at her judgment.

“You’re trapped in chains, having your powers taken from you, and you spend your strength enough dissing my appearance?”

“I feel drunk. Can you repeat that?”

Hans couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This woman seemed as chill as the ice she could create.

He decided that actions were more important than words and produced a strong plier from his satchel; he quickly used it on the chains at her left. The noisy battle behind them took all the Mistress’s attention and she didn’t see what the witch hunter was up to.

Hans, prone, moved to the other side of the table, cut the other chains and kicked the receptacles. While the magical essence was oozing there, nothing happened.

“I can’t feel my powers. I am lost...”

Elsa said that with such a sad tone that even Hans’s normally cold heart was touched by it. He thought it was like losing all his knowledge of his profession – what made him what he was. Maybe the girl _should_ have her powers back… at least for now. He produced the happy snowman ice figurine from his satchel.

“Will this help you?”

Elsa took it from Hans and stared at it lovingly.

“Oh, _Olaf_ … I made him when I and Anna were so young. It was her birthday gift.” She then embraced the figurine near to her heart, closed her eyes, and thought about those happier times.

The entire magical essence under her finally reacted and flowed back to her like a fountain; her body jerked at the influx of power and her hair gradually recovered its blonde color. 

Anna noticed that and jumped in joy; that made the Mistress look back and realize what was going on.

“NOOOO! My ritual!”

Elsa rose, standing over the altar. The runes were all again colorless, while Elsa glowed with inner power. Her eyes became pure white and the same frost aura surrounded her. Hans admired the sight of hers, but he quickly used a warhammer to destroy each rock and utensil with the damnable runes.

“Now, ‘ _Mistress’_ , it’s my turn to show you what power really is.”

“Go, Elsa!” Anna shouted from the stairs. She and Kristoff have reduced the cultists to a paltry five, while the snow golem was dumbfounded on what to do, looking forth and back between the Mistress and Elsa.

“You don’t know what you are, girl; nor with what you’re messing with. I have the Master of Fortune care! The Architect of Fate! The Changer of Ways! You are nothing!”

“I am much more than you. Because I have my family and friends’ care.” She looked at Anna, Kristoff, and even Hans, nodding at each one once. Then, she looked at the snow golem.

“I release you from her enthrallment. If you want to be my friend, I’ll gladly accept it. But I cannot have you hurt my family or friends anymore.”

The monster looked at her and his eyes, red and angry, became blue and tranquil. It just sat and waved at Elsa.

“How dare you take my minion from me? I created him!”

“And that’s why you’re what you are, Mistress. You desire only power, while I desire peace. You threatened me and my sister, and we gave you many opportunities to let us be. Now, I’ll _let it go_.”

Elsa created an icy blast wave, knocking the Mistress prone. The latter grabbed her staff and conjured magic at Elsa, but her ice shields blocked them. She jumped from the altar and walked towards the cult leader, who frantically looked for an escape.

“You are defeated, Mistress. The witch hunter will judge you by your actions.”

“NEVER!” the evil woman opened a portal and hideous creatures jumped from it; pink and blue mouths with eyes, arms, and legs. They immediately attacked everyone on sight, killing the cultists and battling the interlopers and the snow golem. Only the Mistress was safe... and another person.

“Hahaha! See? The Master of Fortune will never let me lose!”

Unbeknownst to her, Hans wasn’t spotted by the conjured horrors and bided his time; When the mistress was distracted and stopped moving her staff, he aimed his pistol at the red crystal embed on it. He loaded the pistol with a special anti-magical bullet. Praying to Sigmar, the Empire’s main god, to give him true aim, he took the shot.

The bullet flew past the battle; the horrors were close to overwhelming Anna and Kristoff, while Elsa blasted those who came at her. The snow golem punched those it could. Some of the horrors were even feasting on the dead cultists.

The bullet struck true and its anti-magical properties were anathema to the crystal. It was destroyed and its shards flew backward. The staff suddenly felt unpowered and the Mistress looked at it in terror.

The horrors, now losing their link to their realm, started to fade away. The portals closed and, after some minutes, only the Mistress remained as the opposition.

“No, no no… my plans! All gone because of you!”

“You lost!” Anna crossed her arms and leaned her head on Kristoff, who gladly embraced her with his right arm.

Elsa calmly walked towards the cult leader, stopping at ten meters from her. She then created an ice cage to hold the villainous woman.

“You’re now the responsibility of that man.” Said the blonde, pointing at Hans. “I don’t think he’ll be merciful to you, but if he is, you better not cross my path ever again.” And then she walked to Anna, who rushed to her and embraced her sister.

“Elsa! Oh, I thought we were done!”

“I’m glad that’s not the case, sister.” She noticed Kristoff, who waved at her. “Thank you for being there for my sister. I couldn’t live with myself if she was…”

“Hey, no sweat.” He answered, but then wiped his brow. “Nevermind, there was lots of sweating involved!”

On the other side of the room, Hans stood up, finally found his hat and wore it. He then loaded his pistol with a normal bullet and moved towards the Mistress.

“I, Lord Westergaard of the Empire, Witch Hunter Captain, find you, Mistress of a Tzeentchian cult, guilty of conspiracy, heresy, and murder. How do you plead?”

The woman said nothing, snarling at him.

“Then I, under the authority of the Church of Sigmar and Emperor Karl Franz, judge you guilty of all charges. The penalty is death. May the gods have mercy on your sorry soul.”

The Mistress was faster than him. She picked up a hidden crossbow on her leg and fired at Hans. The bolt flew from her cage and hit Hans at his right side, piercing the liver; the bolt had some kind of magic to penetrate armor and was coated in venom. He clutched his abdomen and fell backwards. The others rushed to him. Elsa and Anna kneeled, trying to figure what happened. Kristoff posed himself between the Mistress and Hans.

“Hahaha! I might be defeated, but I won’t be judged by the likes of you!”

Hans still had some strength left in him and raised his head, looking at the cult leader. He then shot her right on the forehead, instantly killing the woman.

“Shut up, bitch”.

And then his vision went dark.

Elsa created a stretcher made of ice; Kristoff put Hans on it (after covering it with a cultist’s robe) and carried him outside with Anna’s help; he still had the bolt sticking out from his body. Elsa accompanied them but stopped at the snow golem.

“Hey. I believe the world out there won’t like seeing someone like you.” She extended her arm and caressed one of its legs. I’m truly sorry.”

The creature kneeled and embraced Elsa. She was the only one to treat it nicely.

“Thank you for helping us today. We’ll never forget you.” With tears on her face, she waved her hands and the golem was gone – but its last expression was of happiness. The sorceress then used her ice to break apart any structure with the runes: the altar, the wall behind it, the receptacles… Outside, she caused a localized earthquake and blocked the entrance.

Weselton was there, still gagged and tied up; the horses were there too. Kristoff laughed at that and turned to the girls.

“This one was a cultist, but he told us everything about what was happening. Hans told him he would be left alive if he and the horses were here when we came back. Well, they are!”

“Who’s Hans?” Anna asked. Kristoff pointed at the witch hunter.

“Oooh.”

Kristoff ungagged and untied the man. He immediately fell on his knees and pleaded for his life.

“Mr. Weselton! We never did anything bad to you. You even enjoyed some of my works. That’s how you repay us? Also, everything and everyone down there is gone. Why should we trust you to not revive the cult?” Elsa asked. The man answered her by throwing away his robe and trinkets, smashing them to bits with his own feet. “I’m done with all of this.” And he simply left, taking the road south.

“Poor Mr. Weselton. I remember him being nicer some years ago.” Anna commented. “What are we doing with him?” She said, pointing at Hans.

“We have to treat his wounds. He’s feverish.” Elsa said after resting her hand on his forehead.

“But he tried to kill you! And he’ll try again!”

“Yet, without him, you’d be already dead.” Kristoff said. That made Elsa pensive.

“Well, we could bring him to a healer’s house and leave him there.” Said Anna.

“I don’t know. That would be a bit ungrateful, after what he did for us.”

“Whatever we choose to do, we should do it quickly! Hey, we have 2 horses and the cultists’ cart. Let’s put him there and go back to your city.” Kristoff suggested.

Speaking no more, the three people did exactly that. The cart wasn’t very big and only 2 people could go on the coach seat. Kristoff was the only one of them to know how to drive one, so he volunteered to do it. Anna jumped at his side and spent the trip talking with him about many different things. Elsa chose to be at Hans’s side and to nurse him along the way. 

Hans slipped in and out of consciousness; every time he opened his eyes, Elsa was there with a reassuring smile. Her braid brushed his nose, making it itchy; she laughed every time he scratched it. The witch hunter told her that one of his potions was anti-venom and she carefully administered it to him. A few minutes later, he was getting better. She froze the bolt and removed it very meticulously, to avoid breaking it inside him. She then applied some first aid procedures on him and held his hand the entire journey.

“I… thank you.”

“Shhh. You’re too wounded. Don’t try to speak, Mr. Westergaard.”

“I can’t believe… you think they’re ridiculous.”

“Oh, shut up, Hans.” Elsa fake-slapped him. 

“I now see… your sister… was right.”

“She usually is, even when I think she’s not.” After a pause, she looked at him with a more serious face. “Right about what?”

“You could’ve killed me back there, but didn’t. Why?”

“My parents taught me otherwise. I already bloodied my hands today.” She took a good look at her other hand and sighed. “I hope I never have to do that again.”

“Then she was right - about you being a good soul.” He breathed heavily. “But you’re still a witch. An unsanctioned sorceress. If I let you go, I’ll be executed for not doing my job properly.”

That came back as a shock to Elsa. The Empire wasn’t tolerant of deviants. Either she had to conform to its rules or her time in this world would be a short one.

“Is there anything I can do to stop your folk from coming after me? Well, besides dying.” She tilted her head and had a funny expression on her face, making Hans laugh.

“Heh. If you enter the Imperial Colleges of Magic in Altdorf and learn the proper way to do magic, then we’d be content by just keeping tabs on you.” He produced a card from his satchel. “Here. Its address. After I’m better, I can take you there.”

“I’ll give it some thought, Hans.” Elsa took the card and put it in a pocket of her dress.

“It’s… a start.”

He then put her hand over his chest, covering it with his own hands.

“A wise man told me about second chances. Perhaps I’m willing to give it some credit.”

Kristoff smiled to himself after hearing those words. _‘Looks like there’s a human inside him, after all.’_


End file.
